Usually, cylinder locks require the use of a bitted key adapted to push pins when the key is inserted within the cylinder in order to line the pins up to a shear line and allow the core of the cylinder to rotate freely. Such cylinder locks may be vulnerable to many forms of vandalism, attacks, and/or lock picking, such as the insertion of glue or other contaminants, or the use of lock picking tools to determine when the pins are in an unlocked position.
In order to overcome the vulnerability of such cylinder locks, a protective device may be used. For example, such a magnetic protective device may comprise a sliding plate to cover the cylinder lock completely and a magnetic key to unlock the protective cover. However, such a protective device requires the user to carry the magnetic key for locking/unlocking the protective device and accessing the cylinder lock in addition to the key for locking/unlocking the cylinder lock.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved lock system.